


The Tale of the Idiotic Prince Richard

by PrincessMariana



Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, LITERALLY, Protective Jason Todd, and technically a prince too, bruce wayne is a king, dick is the crown prince, jason is the body guard, uneditted we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana
Summary: Dick is the crown prince of Gotham and, according to Jason, an idiot. Jason is Dick's brother, the dead prince of Gotham, the notorious Red Hood, and, now, Dick's bodyguard. After Dick gets injured, Jason puts his foot down - no more reckless antics for Prince Richard.Written for Flufftober 2020, Day 10: "Once upon a time"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951447
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155
Collections: Flufftober2020





	The Tale of the Idiotic Prince Richard

**Author's Note:**

> I always love it when Jason is the responsible one, for a change. :D  
> Btw, this was written as a brotherly relationship, but reading it back, I realize it can be interrupted less platonically. So, read it however you like. :)

Dick dug his nails into his palm to ground himself. The pain in his side was making the room curve and turn unpleasantly. He tried to be discreet, but from Jason’s unamused stare, he wasn’t succeeding.

“We will set up scouting patrols here, here, and here,” Sir James Gordon was saying, pointing at the map.

The map was spread out on the largest table in King Bruce’s war room. Everyone, except for Dick and Bruce, was standing, clustered around the table. Officially, Bruce had a throne-like seat to mark his importance. Unofficially, Bruce needed to sit so that he wouldn’t stress everyone else out with his pacing. It had been Alfred’s suggestion.

Dick usually stood with the others, but his recent injury prevented him from standing for too long. It also prevented him from _sitting_ too long – a fact Jason never let him forget – but Dick would be damned if he missed out on anything important.

“I’ll coordinate the scout patrols,” Lady Barbara said.

“We should also have a presence in the fields,” Tim said. “The assassins probably won’t be hiding out there, but it would make the people feel safer.”

“I could-” Dick started to say.

“Prince Timothy, you and Princess Cassandra should bring a dozen or so soldiers with you,” Jason said.

“You can borrow my squire,” Barbara said. “Steph is itching for something to do, but I don’t believe she is ready for forest patrols just yet.”

Tim and Cass exchanged glances full of poorly concealed excitement. “The more the merrier,” Tim said.

“The assassins are likely watching the castle. If they see too many soldiers leaving, they may take that as an opportunity to attack,” Bruce said.

“Good,” Jason said. His grin was sharp. “My people will be ready for them.”

“I can-” Dick tried.

“Prince Richard will be safely tucked away in his room until the assassins are caught,” Jason continued, not even looking at Dick. “I have already placed a few obvious guards by his door with reinforcements hidden nearby.”

“You’re using the crown prince as bait?” Barbara said skeptically.

“Annihilating the threat is easier in our own territory,” Jason said. “But, by all means, I certainly won’t complain if you find them first.”

“I approve of Jason’s plan,” Bruce said before Barbara say anything else. Judging by Barbara’s annoyed expression, that was for the best. “Barbara, your group will leave tonight. Tim, Cass, at dawn.”

The finality in Bruce’s voice ended the meeting. Dick procrastinated standing – and the additional pain that would come with it – by pretending to study the map.

“How bad is it?” Jason said, materializing at Dick’s side.

Dick forced a smile. “I’m fine, little wing. You don’t need to glare at me like that.”

“You look like shit,” Jason said.

“Thanks,” Dick said dryly. “I bet you tell all the boys that. Honestly, Jason, I’m _fine_. Just a little tired.”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. “Prove it. Stand up.”

“Alright,” Dick said, with more bravado than he felt.

Using his chair’s arm rests, he pushed himself up. For a surprisingly long moment, he was upright, but the room was spinning and twisting and –

Dick didn’t realize that he was falling until Jason caught him. “You’re an idiot,” Jason told him.

Dick liked to think that the insult was a term of endearment, especially with how much Jason used it. Dick kept his eyes squeezed shut to block out spinning room as he mumbled something defensive into Jason shoulder.

“Do you need me to carry you, oh, prince in distress?” Jason said.

“Don’t even think about it. I just need a moment,” Dick said.

He practiced the breathing exercises that Leslie had taught him and waited for the nausea to go away. Jason patiently supported Dick’s weight until Dick finally could open his eyes.

“See?” Dick said weakly as slowly straightened. He kept a hand on Jason’s arm for balance. “I’m standing.”

Jason snorted. “Barely. C’mon, let’s get you to bed and have Leslie look you over.”

+++

The assassins didn’t come that night, or the night after. The scouting groups came back empty handed after four days of searching. Tim, Steph, and Cass stayed in village to help with some projects and be a visual sign of strength to the people. The castle was much quieter without the three of them, which only added to Dick’s boredom.

He stared at his bedroom ceiling in dramatic agony. His side was healing nicely – no more dizzy spells or intense pain. But he still wasn’t allowed out of his room without supervision. Dick wondered if this was some sort of elaborate revenge scheme. Dick had been an obnoxious older brother to Jason, and now Jason was cruelly returning the favor in tenfold.

There was a hard knock on his door, and then, without waiting for a response, Damian strode. “Prince Jason has assigned me the task of watching you while he attends to other matter,” Damian declared.

Dick grinned. “You know he hates it when you call him that.”

Damian’s expression remained innocent – or as innocent as Damian could look. “Does he?”

Laughing, Dick beckoned Damian closer and pulled his little brother onto the bed and into a hug. “Missed you, baby bat.”

Damian endured the hug for a few brief seconds before squirming out of Dick’s grasp. “If you had not injured yourself, you could have accompanied me on my visit to Prince Jon,” Damian said.

“Has Jason been teaching you how to guilt trip?” Dick said. “I didn’t mean to get burned by a dragon. It’s not a pleasant experience, I promise.”

“Prince Jason informed me of your reckless actions that led to such an injury,” Damian said.

“He’s a terrible influence,” Dick said. “Don’t listen to a word Jason says. Now, tell me about your visit. How are Clark, Lois, and Jon doing?”

Dick enjoyed listening to Damian’s chatter. Dick leaned back against the pillows as he watched Damian elaborate on his point with dramatic hand gestures. The bed was comfy, and Damian’s voice was relaxing. Dick was asleep before he could stop himself.

When Dick gained consciousness again, Damian was leaning against him with a sketchbook on his lap. Jason was walking over. His arrival must have woken Dick.

“Sorry, Dami,” Dick said regretfully. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.”

“Sleep is important to your recovery,” Damian said with a shrug. He closed his sketch book and slid off the bed. “I assume my services are now longer required, Prince Jason?”

Jason made a face. “Don’t call me that, brat.”

“What else would I call you?” Damian asked.

To anyone else, Damian’s question was purely innocent, but Dick recognized the mischievous gleam in Damian’s eyes. Despite being raised an only child, Damian had quickly learned the role of annoying little brother. Dick couldn’t be prouder.

“Sir Jason?” Dick suggested.

“I was thankfully never knighted,” Jason said, scowling at them.

“As the protector of my eldest brother, the crown prince, heir to all of Gotham, you should have a title,” Damian said haughtily.

“I like that,” Jason said. “Just call me ‘protector of Gotham’s crown prince’. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Ridiculously long,” Damian said.

“I liked Red Hood,” Dick said. “Very mysterious.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Only to reckless idiots like you.”

“Red Hood,” Damian mused. “Yes, I quite like that. I will use it the next time Father is around.”

Jason laughed as Damian smirked. “His reaction will be priceless. You’re smarter than you look, brat.”

Jason ruffled Damian’s hair before Damian strode out of the room.

“You’re corrupting him,” Dick said, eyes twinkling.

“I think you got to him first,” Jason said. “He’s been a little nuisance to me right from the start.”

“Little brothers. The absolute worst,” Dick teased.

“Not as bad as older brothers that never listen to reason,” Jason said. “How’re you feeling?”

“Bored,” Dick complained. “Tired and bored. I don’t suppose I could convince you to let me out of here? Fresh air would be amazing.”

Jason nodded at the open window. “That should be enough fresh air for you. Even if your body was up to a walk outside, we still haven’t found the assassins.”

“Maybe they left,” Dick said hopefully.

“Your optimism is ridiculous,” Jason said. “Now rest while I finish my book.”

“Scholar Jason would be a good name,” Dick said, settling back down into his pillows.

“It would make people underestimate me,” Jason said. He sat down on a nearby chair and opened his book.

Dick snorted. “I don’t think that’s possible. Read to me?”

“I’m not starting from the beginning,” Jason said.

“That’s fine. I like listening to your voice.”

+++

Barely an hour later, one of Jason’s fighters rushed into the room, sword drawn. “They’re hear, Red Hood.”

Jason was immediately on his feet. “You. Stay,” he told Dick, pointing an assertive finger.

“But-”

“ _Stay_.”

“Not a dog,” Dick muttered to himself as Jason left the room, bolting behind him.

In Dick’s defense, he waited about an hour. After Jason left, Dick paced around the room, ignoring the faint ache in his side. Finally, he could wait not longer. Dick didn’t like being the princess in the tower, as Jason had gleefully put it a few days prior.

Dick’s spare set of Escrima sticks were hidden in one of his pillows. He attached them to his belt and climbed out the window. He’d scaled down the castle many times as a child, much to Bruce’s horror. But Dick had been trained by Lady Selina herself. It was kitten’s play, as she would say.

Halfway down, Dick realized that there was someone hiding in the shadows. He jumped down, landing silently on his feet, and raised his sticks up just in time to parry a blow. The flat part of his attacker’s blade gently rested on Dick’s crossed sticks.

“I fucking knew you wouldn’t stay put!” Jason snapped.

“I waited an hour,” Dick said.

“Oh, a whole _hour_. I must applaud the effort, your highness,” Jason said through gritted teeth.

Dick winced. Jason’s only called him that when he was pissed. “Sorry. I was worried something had happened to you.” The _again_ was unspoken.

Jason deflated, and he sheathed his sword. “You’re an idiot.”

“So what happened?” Dick asked.

“Bandits are attacking the village,” Jason said. “We think they’re just a distraction, while the assassins sneak in.” His teeth flashed in a bloody grin. “They didn’t make it to the castle doors.”

“Who were they?”

“Not Ra’s al Gul, for once. The disgraced Grace Harvey,” Jason said.

Dick winced. “How’s Bruce handling it?”

“He’s taking his anger issues out on the bandit,” Jason said.

“Bruce is out there?” Dick said. He turned towards the castle exit. “That attack is still happening? I have to-”

“No, you don’t.”

Dick dodged when Jason lunged at him, but Dick’s injury made him slow. Before Dick knew it, he was swung over Jason’s shoulder like a bag of flour.

“Let me down!” Dick protested, punching Jason’s back lightly. “I’ll scream for help.”

Jason snorted. “As if anyone would take your word over mine.”

“I’m the crown prince!”

“And I’m your shield,” Jason said. “So be a good little princeling and stop complaining.”

Dick pouted all the way back to his room. The two guards at Dick’s bedroom door poorly hid their mirth at watching their fearless leader lug the future king of Gotham over his shoulder. Dick scowled, which only made them grin more.

“You can’t really expect me to just wait here while people I care about are in danger,” Dick said after Jason had closed the door behind them.

“Once upon a time,” Jason began. He gently unloaded Dick on to the bed. “There was an idiotic prince.” Dick started to sit up, but Jason plopped down on top of Dick. “He had more curiosity and recklessness than one human should ever have.”

Dick squirmed underneath Jason without much look. “You’re _heavy_.”

Jason didn’t move. “This foolish prince decided, against the wishes of his guard, to confront a _dragon-_ ”

“It was about to eat someone!” Dick protested.

“- _despite_ ,” Jason continued, “there already being a plan in place to kill the dragon.”

“The dragon was just confused! I couldn’t let the soldier hurt it.”

“ _And so_ , the prince suffered a great injury from _confronting a dragon_. Thus, the prince is no longer allowed to make his own decisions regarding his own safety.”

“ _Jay_ ,” Dick whined.

“Fortunately, the king, in a very rare moment of wisdom, decided that Red Hood, defender of the people and before-mentioned, ignored guard, would have full power over the prince when prince lacked basic self-preservation.”

“I hate you,” Dick said grumpily. “And how is poor self-preservation when even Bruce is out there fighting? I should be with them!”

“Bruce isn’t injured,” Jason said. “And the assassins are trying to kill _you_ , not Bruce.”

“But-but what if someone gets hurt? It’ll be because me.”

Jason sighed and rolled over, propping his head up with a hand so that he could meet Dick’s eyes. “This will not be the last people get hurt for you. That’s part of being a king.”

“I shouldn’t ask anyone to risk their lives when I won’t,” Dick said. “If I was fighting by their sides-”

“As the future king, you’ll fight in different ways,” Jason said. “You need to learn when to let others fight in your place. Your life isn’t just for yourself; it’s for your people. You should not throw that life away so easily.”

Dick avoided his eyes. He knew that Jason was right. “…I never wanted to be king.”

“Sucks being the oldest,” Jason said wryly. “But you’re the best match anyways. I sure as hell won’t accept the crown. Tim works better as an advisor and spymaster. Cass would kill all the diplomats shortly after coronation. She hates politicians. And Damian-” Jason shuddered. “May the brat never be my king.”

That made Dick laugh. “You’re wiser than you, Jay,” Dick said. “You positive you don’t want the crown?”

“I would rather kiss Ra’s al Ghul,” Jason said, grimacing.

Snickering, Dick pushed Jason over and rested his head on Jason’s chest. “I know this isn’t my fight, but I won’t get any sleep until they return. So, this is me guilt tripping you into cuddling.”

Jason sighed dramatically. “Damian didn’t fulfill your quota?”

“He’s getting to old for my hugs,” Dick said mournfully. “And Cass has been gone too long. And Bruce is always too busy.”

Dick hummed happily and let his eyes drift shut as Jason petted his hair. “You’re basically a cat,” Jason said, amused. “Fine. We can…cuddle, until the others get back.”

“You know, you didn’t start your fairy tale from the beginning,” Dick said.

“You’re so needy tonight,” Jason said fondly. “Once upon a time, there were two boys, adopted by the king of the land…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and if I should write more in this 'verse. :)


End file.
